


That's more that a little information

by kel33



Series: my teen wolf pairings x [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did start the sex scene but didn't add it  but I might when finished .</p></blockquote>





	That's more that a little information

John had no idea how he ended up like this, face pressed into his pillow and arse in the air, panting and moaning as another man ploughed into him from behind, thrushing back each time he hit that sweet spot. 

................................Two hours earlier. .....

"I'll bring round some books and information if that would help, I know this supernatural stuff is pretty new, just give me half an hour " with that Chris hung up leaving the sheriff's mind a little more a ease.

The sheriff had been loosing his mind trying to wrap his head around that fact that werewolfs plus other things existed. Stiles had tried to explain, but he seemed to make things worse, by going into detail about the deadliest creatures he'd heard of and what they were capable of. By the end of that perticular conversation john wanted to pack up and drag his son out of town and away from the whole thing. In the end Stiles suggested he phone Chris, which he did and after talking to the man on the phone he already felt calmer.

Soon Chris arrived with the information, sitting patiently as the sheriff scanned through looking more panicked as he went. Perhaps he should of left out the more detailed descriptions. 

Sitting beside him Chris placed a hand on the sheriff's knee squeezing slightly to get his attention. The sheriff looked up tears in his eyes "h..he's all I have I. .I can't lose him to one of theses things" he whimpered. Chris looked down realising all this worry and confusion was for Stiles  the man was afraid of losing his son. "I understand . But he has people to protect him. He has pack and he has you" Chris said as he moved his hand up to wipe a stray tear, the sheriff didn't flinch but moved slightly into the touch.

They both moved at the same time smashing there lips together, kissing hungryly " john do you......are you sure?" Chris whispered into his mouth. John didn't answer, he didn't need to he deepened the kiss and grabbed for the other man's shirt pulling it off. This was all the answer Chris needed he pulled back "upstairs now" he smirked grabbing John's arm and pulling him to his feet, as they practically ran up the stairs pulling of clothes as they went.

No John had no idea how he had come to be in this situation but it felt so good he wasn't going to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I did start the sex scene but didn't add it but I might when finished .


End file.
